


Cancer

by Terezilover222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm new to this dont kill me, M/M, Song themed, giving credit to my friend Ashley for the idea, sad as i can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: Based on the cover song Cancer from Twenty One Pilots





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Ashley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Ashley).



 "Dean...You're not okay, I can sense it in you." Cas said as he worriedly scuttled over to Dean's hunched body, "Cas I said I'm fine! I already went to the hospital-" "Dean, you never told me this, what did they say." Castiel stared intensely at his soulmate, "I'm fine Cas. It's nothing." Dead pushed himself up from the cheap motel chair and placed a kiss on Castiel's head. "I'm okay Cas. I'm okay." Dean lied down on his bed silently, curling into the cheap smell of fake febreeze. Cas frowned but flew away, he will come back again in few weeks to check on Dean again.

-Timeskip-

 "Dean you've been getting skinnier, you sure you're okay?" Sam said as he handed Dean a open beer. "Sam, I told you I'm FINE." Dean snapped, his eyes teary. Sam looked at his brother up and down, "No you're not...You've been coughing and bleeding randomly, don't think I haven't noticed, and with this I know somethings up. I'm not a doctor but I know the signs of-" "SHUT UP SAM!" Dean yelled at his younger brother, Sam winced and drew back. "I'm getting Cas, he'll be able to help you." "No! Don't tell him. Please. He's already so fragile he will do something stupid to help me... What am I gonna do Sam? They said it's already gone too far... The most they can do is prolong my suffering with a slight hope of getting rid of it with stupid chemotherapy." 

 "Dean..." Cas appeared out of nowhere, "Why didn't you tell me earlier, I could have helped you?!" Cas said, sadness and fury in his eyes. "Shit...Cas how long have you..Fuck." Dean sighed and held his head in his hands. "Cas...You shouldn't have heard that." "Dean yes i should have, months ago! I knew I should have gone with my..Gut...Dean why?" "Because I didn't want to hurt you damn it!" Castiel withdrew himself nearer to Sam. His big blue eyes fearfully looking at Dean. 

 

-Time skip a few months from now-

 Dean sat in the hospital bed, his hair gone, he heard a flutter and he smiled and turned his head. "Hey hotty." He croaked out as he smiled, Castiel was a mess, his hair disheveled and his eyes had dark circles under them so dark it almost looked like he had smudged eyeliner on them. "Hello Dean." He said softly, he then walked up to a calendar. "Today's the day..." Cas barely choked out his fragment of a sentence.

Dean frowned and lifted his hand, "Hey, don't worry, we still have time, come on." Dean grunted as he shifted to the side, making room for the angel to lie beside him. Cas glanced up at Deans face, his smile was still there. Cas sighed and lied next to him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner...I could have healed you..." Cas whispered as he curled into Dean's chest. Dean rested his chin on Castiel's soft black hair and wrapped an arm around Castiel, "I told you Cas, so that you didn't do something stupid..." Cas silently cried into Dean's hospital dress. Dean let a tear slip down his cheek. 

 Dean felt something was wrong. He knew his time was up, he glanced over his shoulder and saw his Reaper. I waved to him softly as it have him a warm smile. Dean gave a motion as to say "One more moment please.". Dean took a shaky breath, "Cas I know you see him too." Cas gripped Dean's hospital shirt tighter, shaking his head. "I can make him go away....I won't let him take you..." Cas cried. Dean pet his hair. "You know this isn't goodbye, I mean, I've died hundreds of times! I'll make it back some how...I Always do..." 

 Cas sobbed quietly, "One more kiss, please, just one more kiss Dean." Dean laughed at his angels words. "No, no goodbye kiss..." Cas glanced up into Deans green eyes with fear, "But...Please Dean!" Cas cried, Dean shook his head, "This isn't goodbye. I promise you. But I will give you a kiss because I love you." Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel's lips softly as he cupped his lightly bearded cheek. Cas felt Dean part from him,"Tell Sam to be good and I love him." Dean's last breath gave-way on Castiel's lips as he hung on every word that Dean said. 

 "Cas, I love y..." Suddenly Cas felt the empty of Deans soulless body. 

 

 

And from that day on, Cas never forgot every word of Dean, he made his own Bible of sorts, in it you'll find all of Dean's adventures and his victories. 

 


End file.
